pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Piledriver (album)
}} Piledriver is the fifth studio album by the English rock band Status Quo, released in 1972. It was the first to be produced by the group themselves, and their first on the Vertigo label. It was a top five hit, and included several live favourites that would be frequently featured in concert. Background The album was the first one the group recorded after they had switched labels from Pye to Vertigo Records. When recording for Pye, the studio staff had complained about the volume as it would overload the input levels on the recording desk and distort, but for Piledriver, they could bring their touring gear into IBC Studios and record live at stage levels, giving them a much stronger sound. Songs The opening song, "Don't Waste My Time" was written by Francis Rossi and Bob Young in the soon-to-be trademark shuffle style the group would become famous for. The lyrics complain about a girl not being serious about a relationship and messing around. The song became a live favourite, and frequently got audiences bouncing around at gigs. "Paper Plane" was written by Rossi and Young; the lyrics included a reference to the Mercedes-Benz 600 used by the band, which they called a "three grand Deutsche car". It was the album's only single, with the B-side "Softer Ride" (written by Rick Parfitt and Alan Lancaster), was to become the first in a sequence of thirty-three Top 40 hits on the UK Singles Chart when it peaked at #8 after its release in November 1972. The B-side would later be incorporated into the band's following album, Hello!, released the following year. The group first heard the Doors' version of Roadhouse Blues when touring Bielefeld, Germany in 1970, and enjoyed its 12-bar shuffle, using it as a template for other songs. The group's arrangement was longer than the original, featuring another first and three-part harmony vocals. Cover The front cover showed a live shot of the band in their classic "heads down, no-nonsense boogie" mode. It was the first album to credit Francis Rossi under his real name; when signed to Pye he had been called "Mike". Reception |rev2 = Christgau's Record Guide |rev2Score = C+ | rev3 = Sea of Tranquility | rev3Score = }} The album was released in December the same year, and reached the highest position of #5 in the UK charts, spending 37 weeks there. In their retrospective review, AllMusic applauded the album as both crowd-pleasing and moderately ambitious, commenting that "Despite the name, most of the music on Piledriver is varied and subtle enough to be interesting." They particularly praised "A Year" and "Big Fat Mama". Village Voice critic Robert Christgau asserted that the band had no decent singer or guitarist, and criticized their attempts at ballads and blues as "boring". Track listing 1990 bonus track # "Joanne" (Lancaster) (B-side of "Caroline") - 4:11 # "Lonely Night" (Lancaster, Young, Rossi, John Coghlan, Parfitt) (B-Side of "Break the Rules") - 3:16 2005 reissue bonus track # "Don't Waste My Time" Version (Rossi, Young) 2014 reissue bonus track CD # "Don't Waste My Time" [BBC Sounds of the Seventies 1972] - 4:24 Live # "Oh Baby" Sounds of the Seventies 1972 - 4:25 Live # "Unspoken Words" Sounds of the Seventies 1972 - 5:06 Live # "Paper Plane" Sounds of the Seventies 1972 - 2:59 Live # "Softer Ride" Sounds of the Seventies 1972 (Parfitt, Lancaster) - 4:03 Live # "Paper Plane" [John Peel Session 1973] - 2:57 Live # "Don't Waste My Time" Peel Session 1973 - 4:19 Live # "Junior's Wailing" [BBC in Concert, Paris Theatre, London 1973] - 3:35 Live # "Someone's Learning" in Concert, Paris Theatre, London 1973 - 8:07 Live # "In My Chair" in Concert, Paris Theatre, London 1973 - 3:44 Live # "Railroad" in Concert, Paris Theatre, London 1973 - 6:14 Live # "Don't Waste My Time" in Concert, Paris Theatre, London 1973 - 4:31 Live # "Paper Plane" in Concert, Paris Theatre, London 1973 - 3:37 Live # "Roadhouse Blues" in Concert, Paris Theatre, London 1973 - 15:47 Live # "Bye Bye Johnny" in Concert, Paris Theatre, London 1973 (Chuck Berry) - 5:14 Live Personnel * Francis Rossi - guitar, vocals * Rick Parfitt - guitar, piano, organ, vocals * Alan Lancaster - bass, 12 string acoustic guitar, vocals * John Coghlan - drums, percussion ;Additional personnel * Bob Young - Harmonica on "Roadhouse Blues" * Jimmy Horowitz - Piano on "Roadhouse Blues" References Citations Sources * * Category:1972 albums Category:A&M Records albums Category:Status Quo (band) albums Category:Vertigo Records albums Category:Albums recorded at IBC Studios